A conventional shower head A is shown in FIG. 1 wherein water is sprayed in streams after being supplied through a flexible hose. As designed, the flow rate of water is controlled by turning a faucet. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because the prior art can only provide a single function, i.e., body cleaning as to other purposes, such as massage, etc. are not available. Thus, improvement still exists.